broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Othfel
'Creation' A small group of Humans, finding their previous settlement had been swallowed by the very desert itself, set out to establish a new home that wouldn't be so easily conquered. A large mesa was spotted, a towering monolith that dominated the landscape. On top of this mesa grew patches of grass; an incredible rarity in such a desert. Through this, the Humans were able to generate small amounts of arable soil and grow crops. 'Location' Within the area of the desert colonised by the races, Othfel was found in the north-eastern region. From here, they commanded a view of a huge stretch of territory, being situated on an open plain. Appearance Outsiders would be greeted by the solid sandstone walls of Othfel, built to resist any raiders or bandits that might try to pillage and steal from them. Many towers and fortifications dotted these walls, to further strengthen them. Within the city walls, small sandstone houses were built to house the population. Sunk slightly into the ground to reduce heat, they were adorned with colourful banners and dyed cloths. Lapis lazuli also featured heavily in decorations, with plans in place to include it in a grand floor plan for the entire city. In roughly the middle of the city stood the mesa; a looming sandstone and clay formation, from which the God King or Queen would rule from. 'Leadership' The city was ruled by the God King, or God Queen, which the Humans believed to be an embodiment of their God; Cuthom Cilko. The God King or Queen's word was absolute and was expected to channel Cuthom Cilko's will in order to help their people and the city thrive. 'Known Leaders Of Othfel' *'Astoma Sinurcek' - first in line to be the new God King. *'Shidokht' - the first God Queen, succeeding Astoma after he was brutally murdered by Kobolds. 'History' * The village of Icen Wom is destroyed, leading to refugees to settle in the area. * The walls and fortifications of Othfel are built. * Astoma Sinurcek, the future God King, falls to his doom after being pushed off the mesa by Kobolds * Shidokht is elevated to the position of God Queen. * First contact happens Notable Groups The city of Othfel was very new and, as such, no factions formed within its history. 'Notable Landmarks' *'The Mesa' - An unnamed, spiraling mesa that stood at the center of the city. The city was founded at the base of this mesa, with the God Ruler residing on top of it, looking over all of the surrounding sands. 'Notable Occupants' *'Kaspcuthroz Josmaasto' - original migrant, warrior and guardian of Othfel. *'Domara Faria' - original migrant and an able scout. *'Semod Istrosemod' - original migrant and the city's only blacksmith. *'Adamu Kostruebe' - original migrant and an experienced trader. *'Jabbar Hasim' - original migrant and personal bodyguard to Adamu Kostruebe. *'Istel Peklod' - original migrant and storyteller. 'Gallery Of Othfel' ' W9Map.png|''A birds-eye view of the settlement. ''' Category:BW World 1 Category:Locations